Nasubi and Shakira are afraid of WHAT?
It's a beautiful early Thursday morning in Stormguard. Neliasante Teagan "Nasubi" Bellamy and Shakira Chelsea Bellamy are sleeping in their bunk beds, with Nasubi at the top and Shakira at the bottom. And they were having pleasant dreams that later turned to nightmares. First: (Nasubi's dream) She is in the fashion club room, making prom dresses for a fundraiser. She came just in time before the bell, with many items including buttons. "Finally! What was the holdup Nasubi?" Fashion Club president Gwen Ota said just as she sat down. "I was looking everywhere in my house for the fashion items." Nasubi said in desperation. "AAAAAHHHH!" She screamed when she looked and saw that one important item was missing. "Where is it?" "I believe you were looking for this?" Shakira held the sewing pins in the bag. "Yes, thanks Shakira!" Nasubi exclaimed. "Woohoo, now we can complete the dresses." Gwen said in joy. "Yep, now let's get to work." Ako Hayashibara, the vice president, added as she set stuff up. (Time skip to 1 hour, 25 minutes later) "We did it!" Gwen shouted. "Gwen! Gwen!" Lowri Ota, her sister, shouted. "I think this entire school has been taken over by mice!" The whole club gasped. Nasubi tries to get the rat traps and rat poison ready, but she gets bitten by a rabid mice, and gets infected. "Nooooooooooooooooo!" Nasubi screamed. "Don't touch her guys. You don't want to get infected." "I'm starting to get scared. These rats carry disease." Gwen gets up on top of a chair. "I hear, that these aren't your ordinary rats, they will bite any and everything." A club member says as she spreads rat poison to kill some rats, but more and more keep coming. "Including my sheep?" "Hell yeah, and these genetically modified rats can even carry even more disease.." "WAIT, how do you know they are genetically modified?" Nasubi screamed as she was squishing rats with her shoes. "In the channel 6 news, they specifically warned about genetically modified rats causing havoc around town." "Wow.." Nasubi said in surprise as she ran out of the room and opened her Cure Pad. "Shakira!" "Yes... what is it? How come you're not at Tokyo Sushi?" "Oh, we were just getting done but Adler is being getting overrun by rats." "Well there's no such problem here... oh, wait.." "What's happening now Shakira? Are Bernie and Maggie safe?" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH A RAT! KILL IT! KILL IT DAD!" Shakira gets bitten. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" In the other room, Gwen and Lowri get bitten by two bats and they scream. (End of dream) "NO!" A terrified Nasubi said timidly as she woke up. Shakira in a fetus sleeping position, dreams of going to the movies to see a movie about rabbits in 3D. (Shakira's Dream) Shakira and Nasubi are sitting in the cafeteria with Bernie Van Der Berg and Imani Moretti, well after lunchtime was over. "I'm going to a country music concert tonight. Want to come with me?" Bernie asked everyone. "No, we are going to see Rabbits in IMAX 3D tonight, and it's very popular, and we snatched up tickets just before it was sold out." "Yeah. And I hate country music anyways. That's hick music. Give me classical music, pop, reggae and hip hop any day." Imani pouted. "Why do you hate country music? It's surely much better than seeing rabbits, and it's especially better than crap I mean rap. Hell, I never saw a white person rap before." "Eminem. Name ring a bell?" Imani raised his eyebrows and grinned mischeviously. "Who the fuck is he?" Bernie gets a little irritated for being wrong. "One of the best rappers of all time. His lyrical flow is the illest. He's my favorite outside of Lady GaGa." "Yo fuck Lady GaGa, and fuck Rabbits, I gotta listen to some Taylor Swift." "Oh GOD, it reminded me of my hick neighbors back in St. Louis" "They got great taste in music then. And I ain't going to see Rabbits." "Let's settle this with rock paper scissors. You win, I'll let my ears suffer listening to country music with sweaty rednecks. But if I win, you're going to go see rabbits with me." says Imani, grinning. "Fine, 2 out of 3." "ONE TWO THREE SHOOT!" Both shout, Bernie used rock, Imani used scissors. "Damn... I don't want to smell another sweaty yokel, they freak me out." "1 more win by me and it's country music for you." "Pshh whatever Bernie. ONE TWO THREE SHOOT!" Imani chose scissors and Bernie used paper. "We're tied up." "Damn... 1 more game." Bernie grunted. "ONE! TWO! THREE!" "HALT!" Imani shouted to try and get to Bernie's head. "I haven't thought up a good strategy yet." "You need strategy for a simple game.. ohhh wait, I know what you're thinking, you're about to cheat again, aren't you?" "No?" Imani smiled innocently. "I'm going to shoot rock, honest." "You better not... one, two three SHOOT!" Bernie shoots paper, Imani tricked him and uses scissors. "I WIN AGAIN!" "More like you cheated again." Bernie crossed his arms. (Time skip to 7 PM, they are at the movies.) "Oh this is getting good, the rabbit is about to eat that poor dude." Imani whispered to Shakira, who gets freaked out. When they saw the tall, scary rabbit eat a defenseless woman whole, Shakira and Nasubi run away crying, screaming "I can't take it anymore." "Where are you going Shakira? Nasubi?" "To not watch this movie!" (Back to reality again) "Oh god.." Shakira woke up in a bad mood. "Shakira?" Nasubi called as she climbed the latter from her bed. "Nasubi, I'm scared to death of rabbits." "I'm scared to death of mice, and bats." "Whoa.., you had a nightmare too?" Both say in surprise. "Shakira, go to the bathroom, there's school today. You too Neliasante." Hiroshi called. "Yes, dad." Shakira nods. "But... we haven't even fed our fairies yet." "Oh that's right." says Shakira as she got her Windmill Flower, let Cream out and turned the flower the other way. "Hey, let's feed them Tamagoyaki today." "Sure. Come out Aubrinjal." Shakira gets her WF and spins it. They both choose the Royal Chef to feed them the Tamagoyaki, and after that, they got their towels and went to the bathroom. (Intro Theme) P-R-E! (YES!) C-U-R-E! C-U-L! T-I-V! A-TION! (WOO!) We are.... We are Cultivation! We are.... PreCure Cultivation! Futari Wa PreCure! Cul-tiv-a-tion! Come on everybody, let's start a friendship garden today! Committed to saving the world everyday! Let's sing, this wonderful song of love, as we cultivate our dreams! CUL-TIV-A-TION! Pretty, sophisticated, diverse, strong, and oh so lovable, The Pretty Cures always achieve the impossible! If we are united, then we are unstoppable, and Cultivictory will never be improbable! C! Stands for Confident! U! Stands for United! L! Stands for Lively! T! Stands for Tantalizing! I! Stands for Ingenuous! V! Stands for Victorious! A! Stands for Assiduous! T! Stands for Tresaured! I! Stands for Intrepid! and ON! Stands for ON! THE! MOVE! P-R-E! (YES!) C-U-R-E! C-U-L! T-I-V! A-TION! (WOO!) We are.... We are Cultivation! We are.... PreCure Cultivation! Futari Wa PreCure! Cul-tiv-a-tion! (End of Theme) Today's Episode: Nasubi and Shakira are afraid of WHAT? (In Adler Oberschule, Togy is hanging out with Karai, Taima, Kokumotsu, Mario, and Imani in the hallway near room 209 which is where the Advanced German class is.) "Ciao!" Both Mario and her younger sister Imani called. "Hey Imani, hey Mario!" Togy, Karai, Koku and Taima replied. "Well, me and Mario bought tickets to a Larry Loudini magic show, he makes miracles out of thin air." "Holy cow.. Larry Loudini! He's like, the most famous entertainer in the entire Cultivation Center." Bernie van der Berg overheard the conversation and quickly bolted to the scene. "I went to his performance in Tokyo last year. And trust me, it was a dandy." "Ah, really?" Karai asked. "Yeah!" Bernie exclaimed. He recalls and then says "He bent a whole bunch of coins." "Yeah, And?" Koku said, unamused. "Any magician can do that." "He bent a metal pipe with no hands, and then lifted a car with one hand." Bernie replied, trying to impress her. "Whoa." Taima, Karai & Togy said in amazement, while Koku added "Hmm.. Intriguing. I'll check it out." "It seems he lives up to the hype." said a smiling Imani as she was about to go to her Intermediate German I class upstairs. "Mario, I can't wait" (11:32 PM in the cooking club room, Mario Moretti has been daydreaming about the magic show for the entire class, until the cooking club president Rochelle Pettitte walks up and front of him and snaps him out of it.) "Ehi Mario, abbiamo un problema qui?" Mario freaked out in surprise, and backs away. "Oh, ehi Rochelle, I just finished packing the food to deliver for the poor." "Then why are you sitting here? Here's many many more things to pack." Rochelle drops 8 more boxes of sushi, Chef Boyardee ravioli, spaghetti, and rice & beans. Mario saw the cans of Cheff Boyardee and falls in embarrassment. "CHEF BOYARDEE? No self-respecting Italian would ever eat Italian food from a can! Especially Chef Boyardee!" "MARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rochelle screamed, almost destroying the man's poor ears. "Okay I'll pack the Chef Barfardee I mean Boyardee.." "What's your problem, the Red Sox lost?" "No the Red Sox didn't lose!" Mario screamed back. "Whoa, I'm sorry. I was just thinking of the magic show that I'm going to." "Oh, a magic show." an intrigued Rochelle said. "I bet it can't be that Larry Loudini guy. He's so amazing!" She blushes and fantasizes about him. "Not only does he have skills, he's hot as well!" "Mama mia, you know Larry Loudini too?" Rochelle takes her school sweater off to reveal a Larry Loudini fan club t-shirt autographed by the magician. "You decide." (At the Adler Grundschule cafeteria, Nasubi and Shakira eat their sushi, when a mysterious, lonely, red haired exchange student in a Republic of Ireland soccer jersey sees them and decides to sit next to the two girls.) "Okay.... uh, hi." "Hello, who are you?" Nasubi said timidly. "I'm..." The shy boy shuddered. "Don't be shy." Shakira pats him on the back. "Well I'm an exchange student from County Limerick in Ireland, and I wanted to go to Japan to learn the Japanese language. My dad is a magician," He lost his nervousness and started to introduce himself. "Yeah, cool. My name is Neliasante Bellamy but everybody calls me Nasubi, my family owns a sushi store." "And I'm her older sister, Shakira. What's your name?" "My name is Dan Hanrahan.. My father is Larry Loudini the magician, and he's going to perform tonight in the Tokyo Dome downtown." "Your father's who?" A black haired girl named Okamoto said from the next table. "THE Larry Loudini? He autographed my poster and it's hung up in my room at the door! Joseph was taken aback. Then he frowns a little. "Well, yeah he's awesome, but I wish he would spend more time with me. I miss him so much. He spends so much time on his worldwide magic tour that i rarely even see him anymore. My mother has been struggling raising me and my other 7 siblings. We had to escape Ireland because creepy monsters were attacking the country, and we found a new home in Japan, but it seems those same monsters are here too." "Whoa... that's really unfortunate." said a concerned Shakira. "You can say that again." The black haired girl said as she changed tables to where they are sitting. "Hey, girls, can you convince my father to spend more time with me? I don't want money to get in his head, he's gonna get tired with all the traveling." "Don't worry Larry, we'll do the best we can." All 3 girls say. "BTW, tell him not to use rats in his tricks." added Nasubi. "Well that, I can't guarantee." Joe chuckled. (All this time, Zulu in his human form overheard the conversation and flies to the Tokyo Dome to prepare his plans.) 1st Eyecatch: At the palace in Niwachi, the Harvest Pot glows and Meadow the fairy bronco of the Harvest Put jumps out and powers the Pretty Cures up to their super forms as the FWPCC logo writes itself in. 2nd Eyecatch: The Canadian Bad Boys, in Buffalo Bills jerseys, put steroids on their bodies and beat up New England Patriots fans as the FWPCC logo superimposed in a waving Canadian flag fades in. Rob Kardashian says "Back to the show!" (Later in the Thursday September 8, 6:00 PM near the Tokyo Dome, the nine Pretty Cure girls and their buddies stop at a Chinese restaurant that's quite upscale.) "So the show is starting in 30 minutes." Imani, in a green Aaron Rodgers (of the Green Bay Packers) jersey, yellow Indiana Pacers hat, yellow pants, and green, strappy heels, leaned back and crossed her legs. "Yeah, this is going to be awesome." she added as she took a sip of her Chinese tea. "Yeah Imani. it's been a great day since i Rossoneri crushed Parma 4-0, and Robinho achieved another hat-trick!" "Eww, Milan, how about Inter beating Juventus in the 9th minute 2-1?" Mario said with bravado. "Whatever, Milan will always be the best." Agnese said as she shrugged and laughed. "So what did you do today?" "Oh, my Cooling Club went to feed the poor, we literally had hundreds of boxes sent to food banks, and you know what? It made me feel like a hero, it felt great.. Oh, I'm tired. After this show, I'm gonna go to sleep then wake up early to watch the BoSox whip some Rangers tail." "Yeah.. good luck" Agnese said sarcastically. Imani added "You'll need it." "Anywayyyyyys.... since my Reds suck this year sadly, and my Bengals aren't going anywhere, I may as well jump on the Brewers bandwagon, I think this is their year." Alumit shrugged. "Not really in the mood for talking sports, cause my job at the hospital has been miserbale lately. My boss has been hassling me." Taima said in a worried matter as she ate her noodles. "And we suffered our first loss today, those Blossoms were tough this time around.. and we were blown out 10-1." Kokumotsu did the same. "And we had a nightmare of rabbits and rats attacking our loved ones.." Nasubi and Shakira hugged each other and shook in fear. "Rats? Rabbits? Gimme a break!" Togarashi laughs. "Says the girl that fears a lot of stuff, including dear ol' harmless Maggie and Bernie." "No!" Togy quickly downplayed her fear of dogs. "I was afraid they were going to mess up by brand new red Abaya." She looked down on said Abaya that she is wearing. "Come on, admit it, you're afraid of dogs, most Muslims do.. Even my great uncle, who is an Albanian Muslim living in Philly, is petrified of dogs." Koku said bluntly. "Oh, alright.." Togy sighs. (40 minutes later, they go to the Tokyo Dome and they enjoy the show.) "For my next trick, I need two volunteers." Larry Loudini looks around the stadium looking for them. "You two ladies in the front, come on down!" He points at Nasubi and Shakira and they both run to the stage. Larry took out a rabbit, and the Bellamy sisters were petrified. "No! Nooo! Get that rabbit away from us!" Shakira screamed as she and Nasubi run away crying. "Nasubi!" Karai shouted out for the two girls. When Nasubi and Shakira reach the exit door, they bump into the evil Zulu eagle. "Hello, ladies! I hear you like rabbits!" He said as he pulls out a rabbit from his hat. They run back until the eagle teleports in front of them and puts rats on top of their heads. "This is terrible!" Nasubi cried. "Lethal Lavaliere!" He puts on the Lavaliere and makes the rabbit that he pulled a Black Buccaneer. "Black Buccaneer, we call forth thou to cause death and destruction, you are Pretty Cure's worst nightmare!" He houted as the rabbit's skin turns green, grows claws and teeth. The entire arena evactuated as he kicked around chairs and trashed the set. "This sure isn't what I had in mind. Feck!" Larry Loudini ran away, but he gets grabbed by the ugly rabbit monster and almost gets eaten, until, "Not so fast!" Koku screamed. She and the other 6 Precures help up their Windmill Flowers. "You're going to have to get through US, first!" "That's right!" milho, her mascot, added. "Turn to Pretty Cure everybody!" "TIME FOR AGRICULURATION! PRECURE CULTIVATION!" They take out their windmill flowers and spin it, firing out seeds that head to the sky, creating rainclouds, that make their bodies glow and their Cure outfits bloom into view. Agnese and Imani hover over the low rainclouds and fires a seed through the hole in the building, towards the sun as she jumps towards the bright, hot star, as UV Rays bathed her, creating her Pretty Cure outfit. They all descend to ground slowly. Allium makes a heart gesture. "The symbol of infinity, everything evil hates, and the symbol of strength and courage! CUUUUUUUUUUURE ALLIUM!" She spins around while jumping, and finishes with her putting her hands on her hips. "The Flavor of Spiciness, Cure Pepper!" As Togarashi does a cartwheel and 2 backflips and ends with her spinning majestically and making a peace sign. Karai jumps high, and then does a cartwheel. "So crystalline! The sweet taste of saltiness, Cure Salt!" Then she does a backflip and raises her hands high and poses. Taima does a jumping cartwheel, then says "The miraculous plant, extremely blissful, euphoric! Cure Cannabis!" as she bends down, jumps for joy and puts both hands on her hips. Kokumotsu does a roundhouse kick and says "The symbol of fertility, and the symbol of life! Cure Maize!" and then poses. Agnese took out a green hand fan with graphics of limes and oranges on its surface, and dances around for 6 seconds and stops to cool herself. "Fresh, colorful, ripe and lively! Cure Agrumia!" She does a jumping reverse roundhouse kick and poses. Imani walks as if she was on the catwalk, then puts her left hand on her hip, turns her waist, puts her right foot forward and puts her chin up. "The flower with heart-shaped leaves and the symbol of love! Cure Viola!" Mid-sentence, she makes the heart gesture like Cure Allium usually does, and after she finishes, she performs a butterfly twist, and pumps both of her fists. "Confident, United, Lively, Tantalizing, Ingenuous, Victorious, Assiduous, Treasured, Intrepid, ON the move! OUR UNIVERSE IS A NO-IRRIGATION-ZONE FOR EVIL! We are Pretty Cure Cultivation!" All 7 but Nasubi and Shakira assemble and pose. "Hey, Nasubi!" "Hey, Shakira!" "How come you didn't transform!" Aubrinjal and Cream scream at their Pretty Cure partners Nasubi and Shakira respectively. "We're afraid... that's why." Nasubi said in a sad tone and knelt down. "Well... fear should not keep you from defending the world against the Castilians." Aubrinjal said in a matter that felt like she was disappointed. "Yeah! Shakira, come on you're better than this." Cream added in the same disappointed tone. The two girls both sigh. "Alright." They got up and see the rabbit monster being kept at bay by the other seven Cures, but it started to fight back and swiped them away to the stadium seats. It sees them and they both run away in complete terror. "Nasubi, this is the worst day of my life! First, my Cubs lost, then Maggie caught the fleas, and the house gets overrun with mice and rabbits and now this shit!" Shakira yelled hastily. "I know.." Her sister said in a slow tone. They turn their heads to see the Black Buccaneer curb stomp the Cures, then used magic to trap them in a bubble. "Nasubi, Ayúdanos! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! Necesitamos la ayuda a lo grande!" Cure Salt cried out for help. Cure Viola uses her empathy powers to see Nasubi and Shakira's emotions, but when she tries to manipulate the fear out, she fails. "It's no use. I can't take away their fear." "I got an idea, but I have to come up with it fast." Cure Cannabis says. "YO! BOTH OF YOU! Think about your dogs, Bernard and Margaret! You love your pet dogs, don't ya?" "Isn't that right?" Hemp, Cannabis's fairy partner, asked the Bellamy sisters. Shakira gasps as she started to feel emotional. "Yes, Taima." She stated as she smiles. "Yes, I love Bernard and Margaret. I would do anything to protect those two." "And so would I." Nasubi added as she held her older sister's arm and kissed her. "I think it's working. Keep going guys." "If this rabbit were attacking your sushi restaurant, you would most definitely defend it tooth and nail." Cure Maize said with great concern. "I know you would. Trust me." "Maize is right" Milho adds. "Tokyo Sushi.." Both of the sisters say. "What about Hiroshi? Uncle Daniel too?" Cure Pepper says. "And Aunt Precious!" Eden, Pepper's partner, says. "Yep.." "And what about us, too?" Cure Allium, Salt, Agrumia, and Viola yell. "Exactly!" Tulbaghia, Salann, Clementine and Heartsease added. Nasubi and Shakira sheds a tear and nod. "Hey Nasubi, Shakira!" A familiar voice shouted. It was Dan Hanrahan from the stage. "It's... Dan Hanrahan!" Both of them shout an happiness. "You know that guy? A curious Agrumia said. "Yeah, and did you know he's the son of Larry Loudini?" Shakira said. "HE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS?" The 7 cures shouted in complete shock. "Yeah." Shakira said. Both she and her sister Nasubi walk towards the green raabbit monster. "We don't fear you anymore. You want a piece of us? Come and GET SOME!" They hold their Windmill Flowers high. The monster rushes towards them and they dodge. It tries to swipe, scratch, bite, and even squish them, but they dodge with great acrobatic skill. "Forget those rats, get that dude with the freckles and the red hair." Zulu commanded, and the BB dashes towards Dan Hanrahan, but the Bellamy's weren't having it. "Don't touch him!" Shakira screamed at the top of her voice. "TIME FOR AGRICULTURATION! PRECURE CULTIVATION!" "Yes, they're transforming!" Viola pumps her fists in happiness. "YAY!" Cannabis added in a joyous matter. "Esto es maravilloso!" Salt and Salann said in unison as they both smile. "GO, GO AUBERGINE! GO GO COCOA!" The rest chant. They take out their windmill flowers and spin it, firing out seeds that head to the sky, creating rainclouds, that make their bodies glow and their Cure outfits bloom into view, and after that, they descend to the ground slowly. Nasubi does a karate chop, then does a knee kick with her right leg, then does a regular kick with her left leg. "The nutritious nightshade fruit, crazy apple, 95% water! Cure Aubergine! As she puts her left hand on her hip, and does a V sign with her right. Shakira does an an aerial cartwheel, then a 540 gyro crescent kick in the air. She lands awkwardly, but quickly regains her footing. Then she says "The creamy, melty, tasty, milky, lovely, oh so heavenly sensation! Cure Cocoa!" and poses while making a V for victory sign. "It's time to take you down!" They both point at the green rabbit monster and then points down gesturing about where it's going... down. It jumps high and then tries to descend down on them, but they both cartwheel out of the way. Cure Cocoa takes her Chocolate Guns out and fires her Cocoa Shot, while Cure Aubergine took her Plant Pike out to do Vine Whip. The Vine Whip grabs the rabbit and slams it down multiple times and the Cocoa Shot pounds it smack dab in the chest, pushing it back. "Alright, now it's time to save the rest!" Aubergine stated. They break the bubbles holding the other 7 Pretty Cures. "FREEDOM! Now I know how Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr. felt! WHOO!" Cure Maize says as she stretched her arms and legs. "I'm a White Spaniard and I feel the same too!" Cure Salt says as she smiled. "Thanks for overcoming your fear, and helping us, we really appreciate it." Cure Viola smiled. "Yeah!" Cure Agrumia took out a hand fan and cools herself with it. "Being trapped in that bubble thing make me feel like a turkey on Thanksgiving.." Cure Allium takes out her Allium Ring and uses it as a hula hoop. "Okay, my fellow Cultivators!" She jumps and stomps both feet and shouts "It's STOMPIN' TIME!" "Hell yeah!" Cure Pepper agreed as she and the rest of the Pretty Cures took their weapons out, and they all also powered up with their Cultivation Bracelets. "ARGH! DAMMIT! OK, MY BLACK BUCCANEER, ATTACK THOSE PUNY CURES WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!" "HOP!" The BB jumped high and attempted to drop on them, but the Cures dodge. The BB just keeps attempting to squish the cures with his body, until it got tired. Then it was the Cures' turn to attack, and they perform the Nonuple Cultivation Kick, which knocks it down. "This ain't over yet, Pretty Cures!" Zulu grows more angry. He takes a rat out and turns that to a second BB. "SQUEAK! SQUEAK! ABRA KADABRA!" The rat monster with a top hat and a magic wand said as he waved it around to create cards which shoot out against the Cures and hurting them, sending them crashing to the concourses. "Oh man, my beautiful dress." Cure Salt said as she got up from the broken popcorn butter machine in the concession area. "It'll be more than our dresses being messed up if we don't get up and fight back." Cure Viola responded as she got up in the kitchen. but she sees all the pizza she can eat. "On second thought... give me a minute! I want pizza!" "Ugh, while my clumsy sister eats pizza.. let's beat the snot out of that rat!" Agrumia stated as she palmed her face. She and the rest except Viola go attack the rat. Viola, noticing that they're going without her, drops the pizza in surprise and goes with the other 8. "HEY, WAIT UP!" "Cultivated.. FRUIT EXPLOSION!" "Cultivated.. COCOA SHOT!" "Cultivated.. AUBERGINE BOMB!" "Cultivated.. CORN SHOT!" "Cultivated.. PEPPER SHOT!" "Cultivated.. ONION RING DISC!" Cure Agrumia, Cocoa, Aubergine, Maize, Pepper and Allium launch their attacks to push the rat monster back. But when the smoke clears, it does a Sonic-esque spin dash and launches itself toward the Legendary warriors, but they dodge at the last moment. "Aha! I have an idea!" Cure Salt figured an idea out. "Cultivated.. SALTY SHOWER!" "What are you doing?" Cure Pepper wondered. "It'll take more than water to take that BB out." "Who said I was going to target it towards the BB, Togy-pie?" Salt responded as she fired the Salty Shower on the floor, making the rat spin out of control and crash to a wall. "Cannabis Razor Leaf!" Cure Cannabis creates leaves from her hand and fires it towards the rat monster. "Hey, you think I was going to miss out on the fun?" Viola said as she jumped from the second deck on to the stage, next to where Agrumia is standing. "Hey, Agrumia, are you ready to finish this off?" "I sure am!" She responded as she grabbed Viola's hand. "POMELO PARASOL!" "VIOLA KATANA!" They both drew out their weapons. Then Viola ran towards her enemy and kicks him toward's Agrumia, who swings her Parasol like a baseball bat, knocking the rat a good distance. "JUMP!" Viola shouted as she jumped. "SLASH!" She slashes her enemy and kicks it down to the ground. "FINISH IT OFF, AGRUMIA!" Her sister jumped high and floated around. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND BOOM!" She used Mandarino Missle to defeat the rat once and for all. She gets up and holds hands with Viola and they both shout "SOLO UN ALTRO (JUST ANOTHER) CULTIVICTORY!" And pose. Everything returns to normal and Zulu escapes grunting. All nine congratulate each other. "Is it over yet?" Larry Loudini ran to the scene. "Yep." Cure Aubergine and Cure Cocoa said, Cocoa puts her shoulders on Aubergine and both smile. Larry Loudini and Dan Hanrahan smiled. (Later that night Larry took the stage, one last time and announced his retirement and said he wants to spend more time with family, but not before making one more spectacular magic trick. In a unicycle, he juggled four bowling balls, with his eyes closed.) "WOW, DAD, THAT IS AMAZING!" Dan cheered and clapped from the front row with his mother. "What a great show, fantastico!" Karai said, revering the performance. "Wow, is this really the final performance?" Rochelle Pettitte added, while getting a tissue to wipe her tears away. "Yep." Dan answered. "Well, hey, we as Pretty Cures got plenty of magic left!" Kokumotsu smiled as she crossed her feet. She leans toward Taima and kisses her in the cheek. "We're totally gonna save the world, aren't we Taima?" Taima didn't respond, but she was looking at her Cure Pad and saw the Yankees score. They lost 2-1 to the Angels. She put her head down in embarrassment. "Damn the Yankees lose." "Well, I've already put the Cubs season on the rearview.. hopefully the Bears don't disappoint me." Koku said. "Hopefully the Browns don't disappoint me, but I have a feeling they will." Taima sighed. "Luckily for the bears (Koku smiles) they're going to bounce back and beat the Packers!" "Yeah right!" Imani responded to Kou as she nudged her. Nasubi and Shakira laugh. "Good times, good times." They both say. "Are you afraid of rats anymore?" Nasubi turned to her sister. "No longer afraid. I still hate spiders thoughhooohhohhAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Shakira screamed. "I HATE SPIDERS TOO!" Nasubi joined in on the screaming. The entire place was silent for 8 seconds. "Oh brother." Imani says. (End of Episode) Preview: Episode 30: The substitute principal is crazy, who is Chi Nguyen? Chi Nguyen: Xin chào, Stormguardians, tôi hy vọng bạn có một ngày tuyệt vời của tôi là Chí Nguyễn.. Tôi là hiệu trưởng mới của bạn cho Adler Oberschule và Adler Grundschule. Ai đã sẵn sàng để tìm hiểu? Lớn, gây ra tôi đã sẵn sàng để học hỏi, ổn!quy định là hoàn toàn không có GUM, hoàn toàn không có TALKING, MỌI NGƯỜI SILENT cho đến khi tôi nói như vậy KHÔNG! NGOÀI chỗ ngồi của bạn hoặc người nào khác bạn sẽ nhận được GIAM trong một tuần! (Hello, Stormguardians, I hope you have a great day. My name is chi Nguyen. I'm your new principal for Adler Oberschule and Adler Grundschule. Who is ready to learn? Great, cause I am ready to learn, alright! The rules are ABSOLUTELY NO GUM, ABSOLUTELY NO TALKING, EVERYONE silent UNTIL I SAY SO! DON'T GET OUT OF YOUR SEAT OR ELSE YOU WILL GET DETENTION FOR A WEEK!) Kokumotsu: ALRIGHT ALREADY! Chi: DETENTION! Kokumotsu: You're crazy. All the Cures: Futari Wa Pretty Cure Cultivation! Kokumotsu: The substitute principal is crazy, who is Chi Nguyen? All the Cures: May we cultivate your hearts! Category:Episodes